A Moment in Time
by laloveskt
Summary: The places where the battle worn members of last remnants of the 12 Colonies go when they need the strength to continue fighting. Set at end of series, spoilers from Season 1 & 2.


Title: A Moment in Time  
Author: laloveskt  
Date: 2/21/2008  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Ensemble, Kara/Lee implied  
Spoilers: Set at end of series, spoilers from Season 1 & 2  
Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Universal, SciFi Channel, and RDM. I am just showing my love for this frakking awesome world.  
Summary: The places where the battle worn members of last remnants of the 12 Colonies go when they need the strength to continue fighting. Set at end of series, spoilers from Season 1 & 2

A Moment in Time

This was it, the final battle. The only thing standing between the survivors of the colonies and Earth was one last remaining contingent of cylons. Destroy these basestars, and the fleet could make the final jump to the 13th Colony- to a new home.

As Condition One was set throughout the fleet, the many battle worn members of this fleet- the last remnants of humanity- took a collective deep breath. As each prepared for this, the final battle, each went back to that place. That moment in time where each went when they needed the strength to continue.

Major Bill Adama was sitting in the Colonial Hospital on Caprica, holding his first born son for the first time. Those blue eyes looked up at him, almost as if asking, "So you're my dad. What are you going to do about it?" Adama knew that this new life was more precious to him than anything in the universe. He would do everything in his power to make his family safe; even if that meant climbing the ranks and seeing less of his family than he wished. Commanding his own Battlestar would give him the power and might to keep his family out of harm's way.

Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin, had just been diagnosed with terminal breast cancer. While dipping her feet into the pond at Government Plaza on Caprica, a sense of calm and purpose began to come over her. Laura decided that no matter what happened, she would not live her life in fear. No one, not even Adair, would stop her plans. Laura would do what she felt was right and give what help she could in the time she had left. Starting with the teachers' strike, she would step up and fight, even if it meant losing her job and Adair.

Lieutenant Kara Thrace was recovering in sickbay after cheating death by stealing a raider off that godsforsaken moon. She had heard the nurses whispering about what lengths the Commander and the CAG had gone through to find her. Kara didn't believe until Adama came to visit her himself. After everything Kara had frakked up in her life, Adama forgave her for the mistake she made with Zak. He just forgave her. Kara was his girl, she was safe and that was all that mattered. For the first time in her life, Kara felt the unconditional love that a parent has for a child.

Galen Tyrol, Chief of _Galactica_, finally got up the courage to visit Specialist Cally in sickbay. He felt like a monster for attacking her the way he had. There was no excuse for it, him being in the middle of a nightmare or not in his right mind. None of that mattered. But then he saw her- there was no hate in Cally's eyes, nor sorrow; only understanding, sympathy and compassion. The Chief suddenly felt like he'd been given a second chance at life and he was going to start by opening his eyes to what was right in front of him.

Captain Lee Adama made his way around the hanger deck after being named CAG of the last surviving Battlestar in the universe. Lee was never sure if he wanted to completely follow in his father's footsteps. Now, at the end of the world, it seemed he had little choice. People were expecting him to step up and be the leader his call sign commanded. As Lee tried to wrap his head around the responsibility that had been thrust upon him, he looked under the nearest viper and stopped short. There she was, of all the people to survive the attack; she had to be one of them. Kara Thrace, top pilot and general frak-up. Walking over to her, Lee smiled to himself; if he had to continue being Apollo, there was no way he could do it without Starbuck at his side.

Lieutenant Sharon "Boomer" Valerii, another Number 8 copy, was a soldier. She had a mission to carry out and that was all. She succeeded in seducing her target, tricking him into thinking she was the copy on board _Galactica_. Then he opened up to her, showing real raw human emotions and she fell. So hard, in fact, that she chose him and her unborn child over her entire race. She was still a soldier; she just changed the mission plan.

Lieutenant Karl "Helo" Agathon was standing over the machine with his sidearm drawn, ready to fire. "Machine, my ass," thought Karl. "Try toaster that fraks with your mind." As he stared into it's eyes, he swore inwardly. He couldn't do it. This machine, this thing, was Sharon. It was the end of the world and it just didn't seem to matter anymore. Humans vs. cylons…bad guys vs. the good ones- it all blurred together until all that was left was what Karl's heart told him. It was a split-second decision he would never once regret: Karl would never harm Sharon, or let anyone else either.

And then the moment ended as quickly as it had begun. The present came back with such a force that each went to their posts a little faster and with a bit more determination. Knowing they would win, the attack began.


End file.
